Unforgiving Life
by ReahVW
Summary: This is the testimonial biography of an Elezen named Reah. How she came to be who she is, through tears, blood and memory loss, this is who she is and how she works. A life of complete disaster and many misunderstandings.
1. Chapter 1

_I give credit to square enix for final fantasy which this is based off. All characters are fictional._

Chapter 1.

The day started like any other, sun shining high in the sky, cloudless and a soft blue. The sound of the many animals howled on the breeze, everything was bliss. A woman gave birth to a baby girl on the ninth sun of the fifth astral moon, black of hair, pale almost white flesh and screaming. "Reah." The mother said to the midwife. "Reah Veafionne of the Waipettal."

Years pass, Reah grew into a beautiful young woman, one that was strong, independent, had no reason to fear anything. She trained every day, reading books on the components of magic, the gathering of the aether flow and channeling it into magic to be wielded, and how to control yourself while using magic. Every day she read her books, every day she would practice sword fighting with the wooden dummy she crafted for herself in the field, her mother watching over her. Reah wanted to be nothing but the strongest, most beautiful Elezen to ever live. She trained and trained and trained, it was all she ever did. She didn't go out and play with the others, or make friends, she had her books. It was all she needed.

Her name day was coming up quickly, Reah would now be 86, something had been bothering her for a few days, and there was a hunger, one that just couldn't be quenched. It was irritating her, causing her hands to shake from time to time while beads of sweat constantly dotted her brow. Getting up, she went to the kitchen to fix herself a quick snack, maybe her body was getting used to the learning of the magic, she did not know. Her mother entered the room, the sound of whispers filled Reah's head, turning, she saw her mother standing there, mouth moving, then her eyes grew wide, mouth opening as if screaming, fighting, but there was only silence in Reah's ears. There was no pain, except for her mother's face, then the feeling of warmth touched her cheeks, slowly running down her face, heavy. Her mother fell to the floor, horror struck face, eyes followed her down, trying to understand what was happening, eyes reached hands, covered in a copper red liquid, what was it? Blood? From where? Reah closed her eyes and shook her head, but it seemed to take forever as if time had stood still. Blood soaked the floor, "Mot—Mother?" Reah called out as she regained composure.

Snapping out of the dream like state, eyes wide with fear, her voice broken and unable to form anything but sobbing cries. Legs heavy, her feet moved on their own, carrying her away, away from what she had done. Running as fast as she could, tears streaking her face, she ran and did not stop until exhaustion took over fully and she fell to the ground. The coolness of the dewy grass felt comforting, blue eyes closed as a final tear fell.

Waking in a dark, stale air area, she woke her groggy mind. Realizing she was in a bed, her hand slapped backwards and felt a wall, she was in a room, but where? Who brought her here? "Ugh, my head hurts…" She muttered as she got up slowly. Looking around, she spotted a door and went to it. Feeling for a handle, it was found and turned, lucky for her, the door opened with a very loud squeal. The blinding light of the hall flooded the room, making her squint, she took a moment and let her eyes adjust to the light before peering out into the hall. It was bare, white walls, no doors except her own, small oval lamps clung to the walls as she stepped into the hall. Looking left and right, she decided to go left, walking slowly as she realized she had no shoes, her steps were silent. Hands touched at the rough fabric that swayed loose around her body, she was wearing a gown. _"Where are my clothes?"_ she thought to herself as she walked on.

Walking for quite a while, she finally came across a door at the end of the winding hall. Windowless, she pushed it open and peered inside. It seemed to be some sort of laboratory. There were many beds, people walking around in white coats, but there seemed to be no patients at all. Then out of nowhere a man started talking and it seemed directed at her. "Ah, you have awaked! Good! Come here and let me look at you." The questions were commands and so Reah moved into the room, looking at everything, trying to see if there was a way out. As she neared the man, he gestured her to an empty bed and so she sat down and looked at him blankly, "Where am I, and what am I doing here?" Voice thick with confusion, she hoped he would answer. "You are safe first of all and you are in Mor Dhona. I brought you here myself when I saw you nearly dead in the Dravanian Forelands." He answered her. "Nearly dead?" She replied, perplexed by what he said. "You were covered in blood, barely conscious, breathing extremely low." He stated as he checked her over.

Her memory was so foggy that she dared not try to remember anything. Her body hurt, bones ached, "When can I leave?" she asked, voice soft with wanting to get out of here. "I'm sorry but you just cannot leave. There is much more to be done." He replied in a swift manner. "What? What are you ta…." Blurred vision crept up fast and before she could do anything, there was only darkness.

Days turned into months, months into years, years eventually turned into a century. Reah had grown into a woman now. She was known to everyone as the one who never died. No matter what test they ran, no matter how many times they tried to kill her, she willed herself to live. Her will was unshakeable and unbroken, she would not give into these people and each time they would inject her with something, she grew stronger, willing herself to be stronger, so that one day she would break free of these chains and go where no one would go, do what no one would do. Until one day, she died.

As if she had been sleeping, she woke in another cold dark room, blanket up over her face, she pushed it off. There were no lights, just a room full of doors that covered the walls from ceiling to floor. She got up and moved towards the exit, the door was heavy as she pulled it open. No lights filled the room, except here was one flickering down at the end of the hall where another door stood. Perhaps this was her way out? Her chance had finally come. She ran, as fast as she could down the hall, there was a warmth coming from the door and as she got closer, her breath caught in her throat. Slamming her naked body into the door, rushing it open and the sun licked at pale flesh and the scent of fresh ocean air hit her hard. She was free at last.

Stepping outside, a breeze passed over her naked body, goosebumps flourished instantly and she gasped. Closing her eyes, she set on, leaving behind the laboratory, she had no true idea of where she was in the world but she would not stop, not now and not ever. She had dreamt of this day for as long as she could remember. It was her only hope of survival. The grass was soft against her callused feet, heavy salt air clinging to her, everything was so new, so delightful, she could only hope that one day she would become someone great, someone that people would enjoy being around, but for today she would walk.

Days had turned into weeks before her eyes set upon a settlement. Rain and shine she walked through, dawn until dusk, nothing to wear but her own skin, she willed herself to stay warm, because in the end it was all she had. Walking down the dirt pathway, an elderly woman spotted her and rushed towards her, "My dear! Are you alright? Come with me, I shall get you something to wear!" Leading Reah into her home, an elderly man sat at the table reading a book before looking up to see his wife and Reah come inside. "I shall put on the kettle." He stated and got to lighting a fire and filled a heavy black kettle with water. As the elderly woman guided Reah to a bedroom, she looked at her, concern written over the woman's wrinkles, "Oh sweet child, I will not ask what happened to you but I will give you shelter for as long as you need it." "What year is it?" Reah asked. "What year? How old are you dear?" The woman asked quite confused. "I'm.. I'm nearing 200." Reah replied thinking quite hard about how long she had been there, trapped by those people. "My goodness! Nearing 200?" Turning away, she rummaged through some clothing and found some farmers clothes. "Here. I know they are not the best but they will do. I will find you something else on the morrow."

Leaving Reah to get dressed, the elderly woman closed the door behind her. Reah turned and looked out the window, holding the clothing loosely in her hands. It had been so long, she needed to get back to her home, to see her mother, to find out what had happened in that laboratory. Getting dressed, she felt a little ease leave her. She was a guest and shouldn't keep them waiting. Opening the door, she moved to the kitchen and took a seat at the table. "What is your name dear?" the elderly man asked. "I am Reah. Reah Veafionne of the Waipettal." She replied. "Pleased to meet you, Reah. I am Hausteion and this is my wife Enda." Hausteion smiled, "would you like a cup of tea?" Nodding to the man, she looked around, taking in how homey it felt. Something she never had, even as a child living with her mother in their little shack. When the tea was poured, Reah lifted the steaming hot cup to her lips and drank it all while the couple sat there in awe that she didn't burn herself. "Do you have something stronger then tea?" she asked, looking between the two. The man got up from his seat and went into the den where he pulled out a brown bottle. "The strongest stuff I got. Lominsian whiskey." Opening the bottle as he came back, Reah offered her cup and he poured her some. Once again, she downed it so quickly they were not even sure if she tasted the liquor. "Thank you." She stated and got up from her seat and moved to the door. Looking outside, she noted how dark it was getting. "Where is the closest town from here?" "About 4 days travel." Hausteion answered. "What is it called?" "Dragonhead. Just go north from here and you will get there." "Thank you." She said and left. "Wait!" Enda called out but her husband stopped her, "Let the girl go. She is lost. She needs to find herself again." Hausteion replied before getting up and carrying the bottle of whiskey with him. "Reah, take this for your journeys. Know that there are those who are kind and will not harm you." Taking the whiskey she set off on her way north.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After traveling to Dragonhead, she rested at the inn. She journeyed for so long that she could not remember the feel of her body actually sleeping in peace. The bed was soft and light against her skin, the blankets warm and made her feel safe for just a moment. There was a knock upon her door so she rose to answer it. "Madam, the breakfast bar is ready should you wish to dine." The host said before moving on. Reah enjoyed not having to look at anyone for this very moment but herself. The mirror stood tall against the wall and she starred deep at her reflection. Scars dotted her body from the cutting and the needle tracks. Bruising from her journeys made clear pathways across her delicate flesh, she looked utterly horrid in this state. Clenching her fist, her body ragged forth as her hand connected with the glass, shattering it. Glass fell to the floor and she screamed out, nothing was right in her life and nothing would be able to change it. A horrid dream that she lived in was soul crushing. There was another knock at the door and she turned, rushing towards it.

Turning the knob and pulling the heavy oak door open, she saw a young man standing there, cheeks as red as an apple then she realized she was naked. "Uh. Madam, is everything alright?" he asked. "It is." She said before reaching out and dragging him into the room. Shutting the door behind him, she pressed him up against it and rushed forward, lips meeting his rather hard, fingers grabbing at his shirt, tearing it from his body just so she could try and feel something. The poor man had no clue what was going on but decided to follow suit and began fumbling with his trousers as she grabbed him and pushed him towards the bed and let him fall upon it before climbing on top of him. Grabbing his hands, she placed them above his head and looked down at him, "How do I get to Dravania?" "Uhh.. Go to Ishgard and take an airship to Idyllshire. There you can get to the Forelands." The man said quickly and she nodded. "Don't move now." Reaching down, she grabbed his shaft and slowly slide it within her. Whatever this was supposed to do, it did nothing, she needed something more, something that would make her heart flutter, take away her breath, make her feel normal for once. Getting up, she got dressed, grabbed the bottle of whiskey and left the inn but not before grabbing a muffin. Perhaps there she would find something.

Ishgard was next on her list and she wasted no time in getting there. The journey there made her queasy as the altitude changed quickly on her. A bitter cold swept across the freezing terrain as she walked on. "Ah fuck, I knew I should have grabbed something warmer." She grumbled to herself as she marched on. This would be the first time she has even seen snow and she hated it because of how cold it was and how thin the air was.

She walked on until the sun set. Looking for some shelter, she found a small encampment and made her way there and as she got closer she saw a blazing fire with some armour clad people sitting around it, "Hey look! Someone is out there!" a man's voice rang out against the bitter cold. Another man rushed out with a blanket and met her at the gate, he wrapped her in the blanket and ushered her to sit by the fire, "What are you doing out here dressed like that? You are going to freeze out here." The man who offered the blanket exclaimed as he went into the camp and fetched her some mulled tea. "Yeah, what are you doing out here miss?" the one who saw her asked. "I was on my way to Ishgard. I need to get there as quick as I can. I am trying to get the Dravania. I need to get home." Reah said, accepting the tea when it was offered. "Well you are in luck, miss. We have a caravan on the way, should be here tomorrow and they are heading to Ishgard!" said the man who offered the tea. "You're a long way from Dravania miss." Said another. "How far is it?" she asked and noted their worried expressions. "You are looking at weeks, maybe months by foot. Perhaps get a chocobo porter to bring you there." Tea man said. Nodding, she sipped the tea and watched the fire blaze on, "I suppose I can rest here for the night and take the caravan in the morn. Thank you." Night came quick and she slept on the small couch in the main room, though she didn't fall into a deep sleep. She would sleep once she got home. Once she saw her mother again.

Morning came quick for her and she rose before the men. Getting a glass of water, she drank it slowly, her dreams made her question herself for a brief moment. What did she become? Shaking it off, she set the glass in the sink and went outside, the sun's rays glistened upon the snowy surface and she spotted a large caravan headed towards the camp. Going back inside, she grabbed the bottle of whiskey, opened it up and lifted it to her lips, taking a swig of the smooth liquor, she capped it. "Wake up. The caravan is arriving." She called out and listened to the groaning of the men as they stirred from their slumber. Tea man was out of the bed chambers first, "Morning," he said as he yawned and pulled out some heavy clothing, "here, take these for your journeys." Soon the others rose and were dressing and the caravan marched into the camp. Tea man went out to greet the leader, exchanging greetings and began unloading the cargo, Reah went out to help and tea man stopped her, "Go sit on the wagon, we do not need your help miss. Have a safe journey." He smiled and carried on as the other men started filing out and unloading the cargo. "Aye miss, you are heading to Ishgard? They asked it a favour of me to bring you, said you don't got nothing to offer." The caravan man said as Reah walked towards him. "That is right." She answered and pulled the heavy coat over her shoulders. "Well hop on up and we will be off then."

The ride was done in silence, it took five hours to get to Ishgard but when the towers loomed in the distance, she knew she was one stop closer. As they entered the city, the caravan man had to report to the officer in charge, talked about how he found this woman freezing and brought her to the capital to find her warmth, they were allowed in. As they moved through the city, a man approached the caravan and the man dropped to one knee, "Lord Commander Aymeric. What brings you to my wares? Searching for a fine piece of Gridanian jewelery? Or perhaps some mulled ale from Aleport?" Caravan man asked before rising. Reah's eyes gazed upon the armour clad man, noting his ears and his fine silhouette, slowly she got to her feet and stepped down, her feet moving towards him. "You.. You are like me." She mumbled before caravan man stopped her from getting too close. "I am. I am Aymeric and you are?" he answered, offering her his hand. "Reah.." She stumbled her name out and took his hand. "Reah. Such a beautiful name. And no, I am not here to browse today, I was notified that there was a strange woman who came into the city so I am here to see for myself." He said to the caravan man. "Oh well, I was just dropping her off at the airship landing and then heading out myself."

Reah couldn't hear any other words, she just starred at this man, his beauty, his grace. And next she knew, the caravan man was leading her away and Aymeric was watching her go. "I need to know more about that man." She stated as she kept her eyes locked on Aymeric. "No, you don't miss. He is Lord Commander. You need to stay away from him." Caravan man said as he pulled her in front of him and made her look at his face. "You are like a flea, he is a god among men. You have zero chance of ever seeing him again now let us be on our way, we are nearly to the landing." They marched on in silence, but the man held her hand firmly so she wouldn't slip away.

The airship was getting ready to board, which meant they just made it in time. The caravan man paid for her ticket to Idyllshire and gave her a little extra for her journey. "Safe travels miss. Hope you find what you are looking for." The caravan man hugged her and went on his way. Reah turned and got in line to board the airship, the massive ship made her stomach turn. This was going to be one hell of a journey and she didn't know if she was truly prepared for this and she was so close, she could taste it in her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The flight was long, though the skies were crystal clear, she dared not look out at the horizon should she lose herself and make a mock. Instead, she stared at her feet, hoping to distract herself with thought of what was to come. As they finally started to descend, her stomach turned inside out, the feeling of being able to float on air did not do her well and over the side her head went. The constant drink of whiskey did not bode so well and her eyes shot open to see nothing but cloud before her. Panic struck so fast, she whipped around shutting her eyes as tight as they possibly could it began to hurt, breath caught between exhale and inhale, it would hopefully end soon and she would land or die.

The sound of metal meeting metal rang quite loudly, propellers slowing to a stop, the pilot walked over to her and said softly, "We have arrived." Jumping to her feet, she dashed off as quickly as she could and slouched down on the stone walkway. "I will never do that again!" she exclaimed as her lips kissed the stone and she slowly rose to her feet. Weak in the knee, she walked slowly, heading for the main building, hoping to find out information on how she will get home.

Stopping, she peered through the massive gates, sun shining through creating rays that looked as if they came from the heaven's themselves. So pure and elegant, she walked towards it and as her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she could see on the far horizon, the mountains that separated the Forelands from the Hinterlands. It was so magical, so unbelievably beautiful, a tear rushed down over her cheek and then a woman's voice broke her silence, "Beautiful isn't it? First time seeing this?" Reah took a breath and turned to face the woman, "I haven't seen those mountains since I was a child. I am hoping to return home by the end of the day." Words cracked under the strain of want and fear, voice shook and she looked back at it. Life or death. She would go home. "The porters are fairly quick, you shouldn't have an issue getting home by night fall." The woman replied and carried on her way. One last look and then Reah set off to find a porter.

After asking around, she finally made her way to the porter and looked at the very odd looking birds, which happened to look like a cross between an ostrich and a chicken. "Uh, excuse me. I was wondering if I could hire a porter to bring me to the Forelands." Reah asked, not taking her eyes off the birds. "Well ye came ta the righ' place, Missus. Jus' gi'e me yer loca'ion and ye will be on yer way." He replied with a pretty large smile. "Um.. It is up by the waterfall, at the North end of the Forelands. I can't remember the specifics as it has been a long time since I have been home." She stated. "Tha'll work! Jus' tell yer bird ta land and it'll do so!" "Wait. You don't mean fly do you?" She asked, as her stomach did a backflip in her gut. "Well ye could run I s'pose." He said. "I'll give ye a fligh'less one then!" Nodding in agreement, she paid the man her due and climbed up into the saddle of the chocobo and not having to say a word, the chocobo was off running at full speed, seeming to know exactly where to go.

The rush of air drowned out her thoughts as they moved through the fields of luscious grasses and flowers. Beasts of all different kinds dotted the land, some in herds and others on their own, all of them watching as she rode past them. The rolling hills made her nauseous but she managed to keep herself intact as they neared an abandoned town that was littered with beasts. Some of the creatures seemed to be man-made, but there was no way to prove her theory unless she sought out the knowledge, but that was not on her agenda today. The chocobo didn't slow down at all, it just kept on running, and as they sped along she saw the break in the mountains. Home. Right there in front of her eyes. The peaceful lands that she once knew, waiting for her return and as they neared the break, all she could smell was this rancid stench.

Darkness shrouded them as they travelled between the mountains, the stench only growing more prominent and that was when she realized, it was the scent of rot and stages of decay. What had happened to her once peaceful home? Daylight broke the darkness and she looked around. Anyx Trine tower was in upheave, most of it had been destroyed, green clouds loomed in the south east, all manner of dark creature lurked and it made her worry. What happened since she was a child to make the creatures go mad? The chocobo ran on, not caring about its surroundings, it had a job and it would be completed.

Time seemed to have stopped for Reah as she passed by. Nothing was the same. Nothing would ever be the same. And the longer she sat there wondering, the closer she got until the chocobo stared slowing down. Snapping out of her daze, she realized she was nearing home and she leaned close to the bird's head, "The cliff up there. That is where I live." The bird understood and went on to the cliff. Once she arrived, she got off the bird, gave its head a pat and climbed the dirt path.

Knees weak, growing weaker with each step, shaking almost violently, sweat forming everywhere it possibly could, a rush of her heart made her gasp for breath as she reached the top of the path.


	4. Chapter 4

Anything in italic is a memory.

Chapter 4

There was nothing there. No little shack, no mother to great her, no practice dummy to fight with. Nothing. It was all gone. "N-no.. This cannot be real. NO! This isn't real! This is just a joke! MOTHER! MOTHER IT IS I! REAH! I am home!" Panic set in full, tears rushing her face, sweat clamming her body, spinning around and around, looking, searching, wanting this to be a joke. Hands rubbed at her eyes, hitting her head, trying to make sense, "MOTHER!" Her voice loomed out over the quietness of the forest. "MOTHER!" She screamed again and again and again until her voice cracked and she fell to the earth. "Mother.." she sobbed, helpless, hopeless, lost.

Hours must have passed, darkness struck the ground, cold swept across the land and stars dotted the sky. Death would surely take her now. Eyes closing, sleep consumed her.

" _You will live. You will breathe again. You will see the sunrise. By Nophica's will, I give life to this troubled being. Rise child and see the sunrise."_ A voice so tender and soft whispered in her ear. Lungs filled with breath, eyes opening wide, she looked upon a blond haired woman with bright eyes. _"Easy. I shall bring you home."_ Eyes closed once again, Reah's body drifted between, dreams of unimaginable power coursed around her as she floated through her slumber. Everything felt so peaceful.

Days passed, dreams of things long before plagued her, days of torture and unease filled her with dread and she searched, searched for her mother.

Weeks now passed by, still she slumbered, continuing her search for her mother. Wanting so badly to see her, to understand why she wasn't there when she returned home. Needing to understand, visions playing in a loop, trying to reach but failing.

Months came quickly and finally Reah could see her mother, horror struck face as she battled with an assailant. Moving to get a better view, a grim feeling rushed over her, "Me… No.. I didn't do this. How could I have done this?" Unease rose and she fought to get out of this, this nightmare. Whoever planted these memories were cruel. She would find them all and make them pay for what happened. Her blood boiled in her veins, a hunger grew rapidly, what was this feeling?

Jolting awake, she screamed out in pain. Everything was on fire. "Calm yourself child. You are safe." A woman's voice sounded sweetly in the distance. Her hunger was almost as unbearable as the pain she was in, then out of nowhere, everything was fine. She was okay. "W-what just happened? Where am I?" Reah asked, sitting up slowly. "I heard your cry of pain and went to you. When I found you, your will to live was so weak, I brought you here, to the Lotus Stand where I have been caring for you for several months, hoping you would wake. My name is Kan-E-Senna." The blond haired woman appeared with a bowl of warm broth and handed it to Reah. "Thank you.. But where is this exactly? I was in Dravania. Wasn't I?" Reah asked, accepting the bowl and drinking slowly. "You are in Gridania and yes I found you there in the Forelands. You were calling for your mother but there was no one around." Kan-E-Senna replied. "Are you sure? Because that is where I used to live. A long time ago mind you, but it was my home." Reah spoke as she set the bowl down and Kan-E-Senna rose a pale hand to silence her, "You need your rest after waking so violently. Go easy and we will speak soon enough."

Laying back on the bed, Reah starred at the ceiling, keeping her thoughts at bay, she laid there in total silence, voices sounding beyond her room. Sleep took her once more.

" _Make sure she is ready for her next dose, I don't want to skip out on it. It is highly important that she gets it every 4 hours otherwise the experiment will fail. We do not wish to upset anyone." The Doctor said as someone rushed off hurriedly. "She will succeed where others have failed." Reah was escorted to a room and strapped to a table. White walls surrounded her, bright lights hung from the ceiling, she had no idea of where she was. "I'm thirsty.." She mumbled to a nurse as she passed by. "I'm sorry but you cannot eat or drink while undergoing the procedure. It won't be long and it will all be over." The nurse said and went back to her business. The door opened and a man's voice boomed so loud that her ears rang, "Is she ready to go? I cannot wait any longer." "She is. She was asking for water and I told her no." the nurse replied. "Good. The longer she doesn't eat or drink, the better she will be on the battlefield." The Doctor stated and moved beside the table. Lifting a syringe, she noticed a green-yellow liquid before her eyes went black and she was put under. Muffled sounds filled her mind until she woke up. Her muscles flexed, tensing greatly under the straps, moans of pain escaping her lips, fingernails digging into the flesh of her palms as she fought the restraints. Suddenly, her hands were free and ripped off the chest belt then her legs and feet were free._

 _Getting up, she stumbled at first, but her hunger grew steadily stronger. Eyes sore from the bright lights, she looked around and then a scent caught her nose, it was perfume. Feet carried her body towards the scent, hunger licking at her lips, mouth filling with saliva, she rushed forward until she found the scent. A woman sitting at a desk, writing something, didn't notice anything as Reah moved in swiftly, hands grasping the auburn locks, pulling her back onto the floor. A scream moved past the woman's lips and Reah reached into the woman's mouth, ripping out her tongue. Blood gurgled from the woman's mouth, muffling her screams as Reah continued her assault, fingers clawed at the clothing, tearing it from the woman's body, exposing soft flesh, nails dug in deep marking her up. There was no end in sight, just brutality, the woman gave no fight as the pain was too much to bear, covered with claw marks, bones shattered under sheer pressure, Reah continued until the woman was dead._

 _Covered in blood, breathing erratic, the sounds of heavy footsteps loomed near and Reah stood, bolting out the door._

Waking in a cold sweat, she jumped to her feet, hands clenched in fists, what was happening to her? What was going on? Then the blond haired woman entered, "Calm yourself child, it was only a dream." Kan-E-Senna said softly. "No.. It was too real to be a dream." Reah retorted quickly and rushed outside where the air was brisk and light on her face.

Nothing was making sense to her and all she could think about was how vivid the whole ordeal was. It made her feel emotions she had never thought she could feel, one was fear of herself. Looking up at the starry sky, she sighed heavily as Kan-E-Senna appeared and spoke softly, "You need help and perhaps my brother can help you. He is a conjurer and deals with white magic. You may benefit from it." Turning, Reah looked at her, studying hard for a moment before nodding, "Set it up then." Kan-E-Senna returned to the house and left her in the peaceful night and Reah stood there, watching the stars until dawn broke on the horizon.


End file.
